canvas_rangerfandomcom-20200216-history
Characters
Below is a list of characters from Canvas Ranger universe who enrolled in a division. Leader and Co-Leader Leader and Co-Leader are usually choosen from one accomplished member of existing division. When one decided to be a Leader or Co-Leader, they will leave their assigned division and their place will be taken by another ranger from Re-Generation. The first generation leaders are the only Leader who were not a part of division before assigned as Leader. There was a suspicion about first generation Hero's and Villain's leaders being one and a same person but that suspicion was not proven since there were no evidence at all. Leader Co-Leader Pioneer A 1st Division 2nd Division 3rd Division 4th Division 5th Division Support A Division Pioneer B 6th Division 7th Division 8th Division 9th Division 10th Division Support B Division Pioneer C 11th Division 12th Division 13th Division 14th Division 15th Division Support C Division Pioneer D 16th Division 17th Division 18th Division 19th Division 20th Division Support D Division Pioneer E 21st Division 22nd Division 23rd Division 24th Division 25th Division Support E Division Pioneer F 26th Division 27th Division 28th Division 29th Division 30th Division Support F Division Re-Generations Hero *Adit Prasetya --- Ailan Forx --- Aimi Archcrnac --- Airlangga Rizki Permana --- Alfi --- Alice Chronochrome --- Alice Kusuma --- Aogami Haruki & Aogami Hazuki --- Arunika Claire --- Atsuki Mag-ilas na Manliligaw Dzienly --- Ayundari Salsabila Putri --- Blanc Meladia --- Carenina Lockshire --- Caster Albeane --- Catalina Danica --- Cerie --- Cherona --- Chester the Chesire --- Clarissa Hana --- Daniel --- Dionne Sherwood --- Drake Skyler --- Dyaning "Meltdown" Cahyanigrum --- Eirlixa Formanicht --- Eliza Handrel --- Euphorbia Fransisca --- Eve Rosenberg --- Felzar --- Flynn Fransisca --- Gateau Streusel --- Himawari --- Hirashima Arale --- Hua Fusso --- I Nyoman Wirautama --- Iori Bagaskara --- Janitra Yaneswari --- Juni --- Katarina Bernadette --- Kenneth Aeras --- Kumashitsuji --- Leon --- Lxren Valldern --- Maemunah --- Mecha Aerosky --- Muhammad Varyl Al-Rizky --- Murmur Wayn --- Naoko Dinata & Naoki Dinata --- Noah Hiver --- Nui --- Nirranthea --- Phi --- Pochiendt Setyaslallu Chmakhamoe --- Raiden van Electroluz --- Rakuen --- Reo Scestle --- Rion --- Rumielle Rosée --- Ryu Riskbreaker / Richard Riots --- Ryuune Yamakaze --- Sakura Tanikawa --- See Niiy --- Seno Garudajaya --- Sheila Aurel --- Shiraishi Brille --- Shirogane Akira --- Shouma --- Shutaru Muzyka --- Sienna Zhang --- Sowelu --- Syon Lionheartz --- Tachibana Kei --- Teru Gilang Aifric --- Tiara --- Tomo Van Cavandert --- Trinity --- Urdhin Widjaja --- Valerie Heath --- Yelda --- Yuiji Yukari --- Yumi Nagato --- Yupina --- Yuuchio Houren --- Zheiiand Villain *Akaito Tsubame --- Alteruca Leviato --- Amna Nagi --- Andra Putra --- Andraya Winterswijk --- Andryan Kusmoro --- Aria Klaisin Varlia --- Asuka Leonitta --- Avandi Taruma --- Chou --- Clear Blackdream --- Clysha Firezze --- Eideev --- Elionoir MacNiel --- Equi Valena --- Eraki Aoyama --- Hamiwa Logi --- Han Shu --- Haru Fujinami --- Hawthrone Mercuria --- Ichikawa Ryou --- John Lock --- Juri Mikhailov --- Kazumi Miu --- Kiiro Kuroki --- Klaus Einsolia Denneldum --- Kyonen Kara Phantom --- Luce --- Liulian --- Louie Umbra --- Luvzoir --- Lylia Fletchereigh --- Melody Sukisha --- Musette la Elgin --- Naya Ariadne Dzimar --- Nerby Tanvyst --- Niro --- Priscilla Darjee --- RAGE --- Reo Shirubaki --- Saki --- Sakura Kurochii --- Shiguma Rea --- Shiki Nakahara --- Shouko Wijoyo --- Silva --- Sitry Sai --- The Collective / TC --- Trisha Vancheil --- Turu Schlafen --- Vaca Randagio --- Vel --- Verde Lacostrine Ravenstein --- Vernia Oxsarven --- X-xx Not Determined *Gino Emerson - Krolika Lubrecrionnette Category:Ranger